zedrelonfandomcom-20200214-history
The First War
In a time, long ago, when the gods were the only creatures to walk on Zedrelon, after years of working together, somewhat peacefully, the gods could not stand their differences any longer, and fell into war. They had been creating beasts and creatures alike, races and sentient beings, until the 6 other Gods could not support what the Dark Covenant were doing. The Dark Covenant was creating undead, abyssal and all manner of magically infused beasts. The Dark Covenant had deemed it necessary to meddle in the affairs of mortals, seeing them as play things, rather than sentient creations. The other six Gods, later known as The Light Bearers, felt that this was not the way to rule, and decided to force the Dark Covenant into submission. And so an almighty battle was launched, stretching over an unknown amount of time. Some say the battle raged for close to a millennia, while others claim the battle only took place in mere weeks. The Light Bearers chose champions and fighters. The best individuals of all the races, imbuing them with power and granting them magnificent weapons and equipment. They fought the war on behalf of the Light Bearers, with only small influence and interference from the Gods themselves. The Dark Covenant chose to create foul and disgusting beasts rather than helping the mortals. The Covenant created the best and blood thirstiest warriors from their chosen champions, mixing the blood of their warriors with the blood and essence of other beasts. It is rumoured that the Covenant would deceive and trick champions of the Light Bearers to the ways of the Covenant. The First War ended when The Light Bearers had had enough, and decided to intervene directly into the matters of mere mortals. The great clash that followed completely up ended the world, changing the landscape and world immensely. Some say that the Land became Ocean, and Ocean became Land. The earth tore, and bled. Rocks and Trees alike, screamed for salvation from the power that was wrought. The battle finally ended when The Light Bearers and their champions, having overthrown the Dark Covenant, managed to imprison Havoc, the Leader of the Dark Covenant, deep down in the belly and shadows of the Underdark, chained and sealed away, guarded and doomed for all eternity. This battle, with power abundant in the atmosphere, created the Mistress of Magic, Goddess of Arcane Energy, Ava, which grants the power for magic and energy to both the Good and Evil domains. Thereafter the Gods split into their domains as we know them today, four Gods deciding to fall under Ava, swearing to never upend the balance again. Isarus, the Great Light Lord, took a near fatal blow during the Final Clash, and was never seen again. Some say he died, while others claim he had forsaken the world, devastated by the death and destruction that it could yield, moving away from this place to a place of Sanctuary. Others believe he had abandoned this world, believing that Gods should never interfere with mortals ever again. Category:History Category:Pantheon